spirit_halloweenfandomcom-20200215-history
Creepy Carnival of Cash Giveaway
The Creepy Carnival of Cash Giveaway was a promotion that began on August 26, 2019, and ended on September 1, 2019. Participants had to fill out a form and once they were done they had a chance to win a $100 Spirit Halloween gift card. Spirit Halloween's Description "Eligibility: The “Carnival of Cash Gift Card Giveaway” ("Sweepstakes"), sponsored by Spirit Halloween Superstores, LLC (“Sponsor”), is open to legal residents of the United States (including the District of Columbia, Hawaii, and Alaska) and Canada (excludes Quebec). Void in The U.S. Virgin Islands, U.S. military installations in foreign countries and all other U.S. territories and possessions and where otherwise restricted or prohibited by law. Participants must be 13 years of age or older at the time of entry, who have Internet access and are the authorized user of a working email address." "How to Enter: People wanting to participate are encouraged to LIKE Spirit Halloween’s Facebook page. Between Monday, August 26, 2019 at 12:00:01 AM Eastern Time ("ET") and Sunday, September 1, 2019 at 11:59:59 PM ET (“Promotion Period”), go online to Facebook.com/SpiritHalloween or visit (URL) and follow the instructions to submit an online entry, including entering all required information. All entries must be received on or before the end of the Promotion Period. Only one entry per day will be accepted via the entry page. Entrants will be notified by email if they are a winner. ANY MAIL-IN ENTRIES SUBMITTED WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED, WILL BE VOID AND AUTOMATICALLY DESTROYED WITHOUT OPENING. Use of any automated system to participate is prohibited and will result in disqualification. Incomplete, illegible, false or deceptive entries are void. All entries become property of Sponsor and will not be acknowledged. Sponsor is not responsible for interrupted or unavailable network, server or other connections, computer or software malfunctions or telephone transmission problems or technical failures, garbled transmissions, damage to a user's computer equipment (software or hardware) or other errors or malfunctions of any kind whether caused by computer viruses, worms or bugs, tampering, unauthorized intervention, fraud, equipment, programming used in this Sweepstakes, mechanical, electronic or human error or otherwise. In the event of a dispute as to any registration or play, the authorized account holder of the email address used to register will be deemed to be the registrant or player. The "authorized account holder" is the natural person assigned an email address by an Internet access provider, online service provider or other organization responsible for assigning email addresses for the domain associated with the submitted address. Potential winners may be required to show proof of being the authorized account holder. By participating, entrants agree to abide by these Official Rules and to the decisions of the judges, which shall be final and binding in all matters relating to this Sweepstakes." "Drawing: Three (3) winners per day during the Promotion Period will be selected by way of random drawing from all eligible entries received. Limit one (1) prize during the Promotion Period. Winners will be instantly notified after submitting their entry form and must fill out the prize claim form upon being notified to claim their prize." "In the case of a selected winner who is a Canadian resident, s/he must also answer, without assistance of any kind, whether mechanical or otherwise, a mathematical skill testing question posed by telephone or email." "Tangible prizes will be shipped from the Spirit Halloween Headquarters in Egg Harbor Twp, NJ via ground shipping within 30 working days of receiving winner’s reply." "Any and all taxes on the prize, and any other costs, fees, and expenses not explicitly stated herein are the sole responsibility of the prize recipient." "Prize: $100 Spirit Halloween gift card (est. retail value: $100)" "Miscellaneous: No transfer, cash redemption, or prize substitutions (or portion thereof) allowed, except at the Sponsor’s sole discretion. In the unlikely event that any portion of the prize is undeliverable for any reason Sponsor will award a substitute prize of equal or greater retail value. Each potential winner will have one (1) business days from the moment such notification is issued to respond to such notification by following instructions provided therein. By responding to the notification in the time provided, the potential winner is agreeing to an affidavit of eligibility/liability and publicity release. If a response is not received in the time provided, the prize will be forfeited and no alternate winner will be selected. " "Sponsor reserves the right to modify the notification procedures in connection with the selection of the alternate winner(s), if any. Acceptance of any prize constitutes the prize winner’s permission for Sponsor to use such person’s name, biographical and prize information, entry materials, picture, and likeness for promotional or advertising purposes in connection with this Sweepstakes without further notice or further compensation or permission except where prohibited by law. All entries are subject to verification prior to awarding of prizes. Eligibility, age, and claims made by prize winners in regards to compliance with these Official Rules also are subject to verification prior to awarding of prize. Sponsor will not replace any lost or stolen prize items once in the winner’s possession. Sponsor shall not be liable to winner or any person claiming through winner for failure to supply the prize or any part thereof, by reason of any acts of God, any action(s), regulation(s), order(s) or request(s) by any governmental or quasi-governmental entity (whether or not the action(s), regulations(s), order(s) or request(s) prove(s) to be invalid), equipment failure, terrorist acts, threatened terrorist acts, air raid, blackout, act of public enemy, earthquake, war (declared or undeclared), fire, flood, epidemic, explosion, unusually severe weather, hurricane, embargo, labor dispute or strike (whether legal or illegal) labor or material shortage, transportation interruption of any kind, work slow-down, civil disturbance, insurrection, riot, or any other cause beyond Sponsor’s sole control (collectively, "Force Majeure Event")." "By entering, entrant agrees that Sponsor and all of their respective officers, directors, employees, representatives and agents shall have no liability for, and shall be held harmless for and against any damage, loss or injury that may arise in whole or in part, directly or indirectly, from: (i) the acceptance, possession, use or misuse of prize or participation in this Sweepstakes; or (ii) printing, distribution or production errors. Sponsor or their affiliates may rescind any promotion found to contain such errors without liability at their sole discretion. Sponsor makes no warranty, representation or guarantee, express or implied, in fact or in law, relative to the nature of any prize awarded. Sponsor reserves the right, in their sole discretion to modify, cancel, terminate or suspend this Sweepstakes should causes beyond the control of Sponsor, including but not limited to a Force Majeure Event (as defined herein), impair the administration, security, fairness or proper play of the Sweepstakes and, in the event of cancellation, termination or suspension, select, at Sponsor’s discretion, winners from eligible, non-suspect entries received prior to event requiring such cancellation, termination or suspension. Sponsor reserves the right at their sole discretion to disqualify any individual that (i) tampers or attempts to tamper with the entry process or the operations of this Sweepstakes in any manner, (ii) violates the Official Rules, or (iii) acts in an unsportsmanlike or disruptive manner, or with intent to annoy, abuse, threaten or harass any other person. CAUTION: Any attempt by an entrant or any other individual to deliberately damage or undermine the legitimate operation of this Sweepstakes is a violation of criminal and civil laws. Should such an attempt be made, Sweepstakes parties reserve the right to seek civil and/or criminal prosecution and/or damages from any such person to the fullest extent permitted by law." "Jury Trial Waiver: Except as prohibited by law and as a condition of participating in this Sweepstakes, entrant hereby waives any right it may have to a trial by jury in respect of any litigation directly or indirectly arising out of, under or in connection with this Sweepstakes, any document or agreement entered into in connection herewith and any of the transactions contemplated hereby or thereby." "Winner & Official Rules: Winners will be listed in the Notes Tab of Spirit Halloween’s Facebook page. For a printed copy of the Official Rules and the names of the winners, send a stamped, self-addressed envelope for receipt by September 31, 2019 to: “Carnival of Cash Gift Card Giveaway” Winners, Spirit’s-Marketing, 6826 Black Horse Pike, Egg Harbor Township, NJ 08234-4197." "Governing Law & Jurisdiction: The conduct of this Sweepstakes and the application of these Official Rules shall be governed by the law of the state of New Jersey USA, whose courts shall have exclusive jurisdiction in the event that any dispute arises regarding the Sweepstakes or the prize. Sponsor & Administrator: Spirit Halloween Superstores, LLC, Egg Harbor Township, NJ 08234." "Facebook is in no way associated with or responsible for sponsoring, endorsing, or administering this Sweepstakes. All trademarks are the property of their respective owners." Gallery Creepy Carnival of Cash Giveaway Home page.png|Home page Screenshot 2019-08-26 at 5.00.58 PM.png|Notice Waving Wally SH Giveaway 1.jpeg|Advertisement with Waving Wally Waving Wally SH Giveaway.jpg|Alternative advertisement with the Waving Wally animatronic Crouchy SH Giveaway.jpg|Advertisement with Crouchy Creepy Carnival of Cash Giveaway Mr. Toots.jpg|Close-up of Mr. Toots in advertisement Creepy Carnival of Cash Giveaway Mr. Toots 1.jpeg|Advertisement with the Mr. Toots animatronic Creepy Carnival of Cash Giveaway Hugz.jpg|Advertisement with Hugz the Clown animatronic Listings *https://spirithalloweengiftcardgiveaway2019.pgtb.me/ws21QN Category:2019 Category:Promotions Category:Spirit Halloween